The TimeTurner
by iwantyoutowantme
Summary: Severus Snape, has gotten hold of a time-turner. What's the most obvious thing he does? He goes back to 1978 for Lily Evans and becomes DADA teacher, of course!   **my first story on here, ever!
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape, potion-master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had come across something absolutely extraordinary.

What was this extraordinary discovery?

A time-turner.

Oh, joy. All of the time-turners were supposed to have been destroyed, but maybe it was destiny, he had found what he had longed for, ever since his 5th year at Hogwarts as a student. How he wished he had never said that cursed word to his love, his best-friend.

Never had Severus Snape loved, except for the fiery haired, Sparkling Emerald-jeweled eyed, Lily Evans….or, Lily Potter….

Curse Potter, for taking _his_ love, _his _soul-mate.

Now the table would be turned, literally.

All he would have to do…. Is go back…. To 1978... His last year at Hogwarts.

This would be fun.

**Snape's POV:**

Just…5...turns…

I feel myself spinning endlessly, until I come to a complete stop.

Ahh, yes. I haven't got a place to stay, so why not just go for the job now?

If I apply for Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm sure I can actually get a job….

Anybody can.

I grunt, just thinking about the old fools Albus has had doing the job the past years….

"Hello?"

Albus Dumbledor walks right through the door….. Younger, more healthy than the days he was alive…. I inwardly shiver thinking of his death.

"Hello, young-sir. And, how may I help you…?" his eyes twinkling madly, as if he knows, as if he knows who I am, where I'm from…. Why I'm here, already….

"Yes, Sir… I have heard around that you're looking for a new teacher, for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes…. Please, please, take a seat…. I was afraid I would have to fill in the spot myself! Still two days until the start of the school-year, and I haven't got a single person to agree! Haunted spot, if I must say myself!" He peeks at me over his infamous half-moon spectacles.

"And May I ask of your name?"

"Snoptimust, sir, Onyx Snoptimust… it is a pleasure to meet you. I myself did not have the pleasure of attending Hogwarts, but Durmstrang…" I reply, silkily as every, yet inside I'm bursting with the anxiety of never having this job… It has to be done.

"Oh, lovely! Just lovely! Bottle-cap?" he dishes out a bright lime-yellow, neon dish filled with little candies shaped like a butter-beer cap.

"I would like to kindly, decline, sir. I am just wondering about filling the position of Defense teacher."

"Oh, yes! Absolutely. Let's get right to that! Just hand over some papers, and then we are DONE! Done with a capital "D!" Oh, how lovely it will to get a new teacher.

I hope you are well with children, and beasts sir…

The last one didn't do so well with the hippogriff, bless his dear heart…."

I remembered that incident, as grotesque as it was…. It took _my _Lily a whole month to stop having nightmares of that.

"Yes, here they are… all filled-out, filed, and ready." my hand shakes just a little bit, handing over the papers. I start to worry that maybe I made a mistake on working up some fake papers.

Soon enough, Albus looks over the papers, flipping through each, scanning quickly, looking over my paper-work thoroughly, yet quickly. The old wizard mumbles and grunts replies to the papers he is looking over at approvingly.

"Well, well, well! It looks like we've got our new defense teacher! I'll prepare your quarters, in the dungeons! I see by your records, you make a fine Slytherin…. Oh, and yes, fawks agrees! Lovely, lovely. Everything will be set, you may get your quarters set, it will be ready in about 3 hours… the house-elves will get everything prepared, young man. I trust you will be a great teacher!"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledor, I shall try my best."

"Great, just great! Now, no need calling me that! You may call me by my name if we are to be colleuges, it's Albus! Now, please. I hope sometime you will come by for Tea and a bottle-cap. I must get going now, I have got things to prepare! I hope you enjoy it here!"

"Thank you Albus…. Good-bye."


	2. Chapter 2

"So Lily, how was your summer?" Remus asked as they sat down at Gryffindor's table, for the first time ever her seventh year at Hogwarts.

"It was absolutely great! Mummy and daddy took us on vacation to France! It was amazing! We went shopping, and Tuney got engaged to and he is an absolutely _HORRIBLE _man!" She span every single syllable as if it were some kind of venom that would infect her whole body and then kill her unless she could spit out each single syllable with as much force and hatred as she could muster until she could rid herself of the deadly venom from that terrible name.

But, she continued on, "How was yours Remus? It went great, I hope." She gave a much softer smile.

"Oh! Mine went very well, too. Thank you!" His eyes sparkled to like a life-like full-glittering-moon.

"I stayed with James and Sirius here! We stayed with Sirius' cousin, Andromeda, and her husband, Ted. It was loads of fun. They've got a little daughter, she followed me around all summer!" he let out a low, rumbling, but merry-chuckle.

"OI! When do you suppose Dummbleydor will get here? I'm ready to eat! I'm a growin' pup!" Sirius barked out, followed by laughter.

"Calm down, mate. He's probably just gone filling his office with candy."

"Good one, James." Sirius laughed, once again.

But suddenly, the talking died down, and all attention was on the now-speaking Dumbledor. He was clad in dark fuschia robes, with shining-gold moons, and stars, trimmed with black and gold dangly-beads.

"Maybe he's gone loopy with age! Look at what that man is _wearin'! Would yah'?" _James whispered furiously, but quietly.

A barely-audible laughter broke out upon the Gryffindor table.

"- and our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher! Please give a hand and allow me to introduce the brand-new Professor Snoptimust!"

"He looks like snivelly! Look, we got Snivelly and Snotty!" James joked, to Sirius, without Lily hearing.

"What is it, Lily? What were you staring at?" she heard Remus whisper softly next to her.

"Oh... I don't know, nothing, really. I guess I just sort of spaced out." She chuckled a small fake-laugh and gave Remus a small dimpled-smile to calm him down a bit, and stop his worrying.

"Oh. Alright. If it's anything, just anyting Lily, you know that I am _always _here, Lily. I always will be." Remus spoke again and patted Lily on her shoulder. "Now dig in! This potato-salad looks very delicious, don't you agree?"

He scooped a big mouthfull of potato-salad followed by a delicious looking bite of buttered-rye bread into his very welcoming mouth.

Lily only ate about half of her food, as delicious as it was. Then she gave a long sigh... She couldn't help her eyes, either. Her eyes just so happened to meet her new professors.

For a moment, his deep-black smouldering eyes burned into hers, piercing into her bright Emeralds. It was as if her eyes were on fire; he had somehow caught her eyes, and on fire at that.

She felt on fire, again, more than just her eyes.

Mainly, she felt it in her unmentionables.

This would be a long year...

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_Hey, ya'll! I hope you like my story! I think this Chapter is SO much better than the last, and I truly hope you do agree! : )  
This is my first story EVERY, followed by my LunaLovegood/DracoMalfoy story!  
I hope to get many reviews and many views! (Although I havent figured out how to get to my reviews... LOL 0.0)  
I wanted to tell ya'll that I WILL update regularly! I'm always thinking! SO... Don't worry about an unfinished story, It won't happen. I'll update often.  
Until next time! Bye! 3 3 : ) _


	3. Chapter 3: New seats, New distractions

Lily had Defense against the Dark Arts seventh hour, the last class of the day for her.

Not that she was excited about DADA class, but on the other-hand, she was excited for her classes to be over with for the day.  
Most likely, she had been doing terrible in her DADA class. It had been six weeks of that class with Professor Snoptimust in DADA.  
Not that she had been distracted in class by him, but she was too busy blocking everything out during DADA class. She had been ignoring everything, mostly Professor Snoptimust during class. Lately, she had had a feeling that that would change, though, and pretty soon...

Finally, done with the walk to DADA class, Lily took her sear in the back of the class. She kept this seat because it was easiest to block everything out and ignore everything going on back here.

Professor Onyx Snoptimust had other ideas...

"Class, I would like to announce that a new seating chart will be in order. This obviously is an act to cease those ridiculous disruptions that you all always just love to make, and focus what is left of those brains of yours during class and mostly, for you to _PAY ATTENTION_" he spit out the last couple of words harshly, and directed at James, Lily had noticed.  
Her Professor seemed to really dislike James. Maybe that was because he was a big distraction in class, to the class, though. He was actually quite a huge disruption to the class, now that she really think about it.

She had not talked to James nearly as much lately, since Professor Snoptimust had arrived. Since sixth year, her and James had become very good friends, along with Sirius. Remus had always been her friend. Pettigrew, though. She was not too keen on him.

James sometimes would act out, and probably just for attention. He was a pureblood, and she figured he probably didn't get much attention from his parents. Of course, James was cute. She had had a small crush on James for the past year or two now. She couldn't quite remember.

He had this boy-ish charm about him that gave her butterflies here and there. It was wonderful. For the most part, he would do anything for her. Also, he fave her lots of attention and gifts. Lily _really _loved those two! What girl wouldn't love that, unless she is mad, of course? Or even boy.

Professor Snoptimust... he was a different story, a whole different league. Onyx; Onyx had this mysterious air about him, very mysterious. Where was he even from? Who _is_ this guy? His piercing black eyes had abilities, they looked as if they had more than just magical abilities, like all wizards, much more than that. They looked as if they could reach out and pierce into your very soul with just one single, simple, glance. A mere glance is all it took. Or, he could look directly into your soul, she supposed. This about Professor Snoptimust made Lily shiver.

Finally, Lily heard her name called "EVANS!" The silky, yet very demanding, and absolutely dangerous-sounding voice boomed.  
Just that voice alone was enough to give her goose-bumps, and a shiverd down her spine, no cold needed.

"Y...yes P...p...p...Professor S...sn...sn...s...Snoptimust?" her voice managed to shake and quiver out.

Once again, his silky voice reached out as if it were caressing her skin with fine silk. "Ms. Evans, you may call me Professor S, if you find it that very difficult and have a quite hard time managing to merely say my surname without stuttering." he remarked quite snidely.

Then, in a much softer tone, he murmured. "Your new seat is over there, Ms. Evans. Just right next to Mr. Lupin at the front of the class."

"Thank you, Mr. S!" she sqeaked back, realizing her voice was sqeaky, and most likely quivery, she blushed crimson. If it wasn't for his amazing voice, eyes, and looks...

He gave a curt nod and continued on, his booming voice echoing off of the stone walls.

Yes, Lily was positively. very much excited to be sitting next to her good-friend, as always, Remus Lupin.  
She just was not excited, at all, really, to be sitting so very close to her teacher. He was a huge distraction, didn't he just see that?

There was totally something wrong with being hot for your teacher, to Lily, at least. She really didn't want to spend the rest of the year crushing on her teacher, then sometimes getting all hot and bothered for him during class. That thought alone was a little bit disturbing for her.  
How embarrassing!

He looked so much like Severus that they could pass for twins, almost, _almost..._

Their voices were completely different, one more silky and rough, while the other was intimidating, yet like squaking. She giggled.  
One was 37, turning 38, while the other was 17, turning 18.

Severus seemed to have turned completely to the drk side, while her professor was all for the light.  
He was formal, but also so groovy...deep down, she just knew it!

For just one little second, a millisecond, a thought occurred to her, so absolutely naughty for Lily Evans.  
During that tiny millisecond, she wondered how groovy he would be with his pants off, then was just a bit disgusted with herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus inwardly smirked, his unusual, not malicious, but genuine smirk. Maybe this plan would work, after-all.

He had already taken a huge chance by being seen while going back in time. If the ministry new, he would be a great victory, and in lots of trouble. He was planning on getting rid of voldemort, while he was still human, and getting rid of the horucruxs' that Voldemort had made as of this year.

While setting out the rest of the students left to be put into seats, he glanced over a squared shoulder, over at Lily.

She was so beautiful. To him, she defied the laws of beauty. He noted that she would glance over at him, glancing at his robes, so as not to meet his face, then glance over at his younger self.

She had a wonderfully delightful crimson-blush creeping from her full-bosom, to her skinny, and heavily freckled, yet beautiful, tan face.

Hopefully he would not be distracted, and hopefully he could and would keep control. He really needed to stick to his original plan, and not completely screw things up.

**AUTHORS NOTE TIME:::::**

_Heyyyy, guys!_

_I hope ya'll like my story. I think I'm going to change the rating. XD  
I will try my best for my story to not be graphic. I need to keep this story ON fanfic. I don't have it saved. lol.  
I'm overwriting the same chapter, over, and over again.  
So the story is not saved._

_if you want to give input, you could just email me at _

_I believe I'm a pretty nice person. Give your input on my story, or other ideas, if you want. : )  
I'm thinking about doing some one-shots.  
I'm trying to keep my mind off of things, by writing. haha  
Later!_


	4. Chapter 4: Detention and stuff :o

**_recap:_**

_She had a wonderfully delightful crimson-blush creeping from her full-bosom, to her skinny, and heavily freckled, yet beautiful, tan face._

_Hopefully he would not be distracted, and hopefully he could and would keep control. He really needed to stick to his original plan, and not completely screw things up._

_xxxxxxxx_

Lily walked down the corridor furiously. Her fiery red hair was swinging violently as she walked.  
Her Professor, Professor Snoptimust had actually given her detention!

It wasn't like she was not expecting the detention at all, because she was sooner or later. She never payed any attention in class, so, she would obviously be expecting to get detention. That thought was easier said than done, though.  
She was expecting it, but when she actually got the detention, she was just furious.

Hell hath no fury like Lily Evans when you piss her off. (seriously.)

Her fire red hair truly did match her fiery temperature.

Finally, Lily had reached the grounds, where she would be serving her detention with Professor Snoptimust.

As she drew near him, her heartbeat quickened, and her breath shallowed; she was nervous. It was as if she had no control of herself when ever her professor was around. This was a scary thought for Lily, not being able to be in control of herself. Of course, _she_ had _always _been in check and control with herself. Never did she know what she would do next...

"Ms. Evans, you will be serving your detention tonight with myself. For your detention, we will be plucking out some herbs out of the forbidden forest. You are to collect up to 8 of these herbs each, and no less. You will be given a list, which has: mugwort, heather, catnip, cloves, damiana, star anise, witch hazel, and star anise. These will all be used by myself, and now I expect you to get to work." His eyes squinted at the last few words, and sounded more deep than it's usual silky tone. His voice alone was starting to arouse her.

"Yes, Professor..." Lily said, but not in her anger that she had had before coming here. She was much too distracted to be angry.

"Now get going." her professor rushed her.

As soon as she got to work, plucking, pulling, reaching, and tugging on each herb, Lily was worn.  
Only eight herbs... two left...

After a while, plucking her last of herb, Heather, Lily was done. Again, as always, she was nervous about approuching her Professor.

She turned around, ready to set off to find him.

Suddenly, she did a sharp turn, and her head ran straight into something.  
Something black...

Slowly, she looked up to meet the depths of shallow black eyes...it was her professor, how embarrassing!

"I..i'm ...s...sorry, professor!" She quickly stuttered out.

"That's quite alright..." he whispered as his breath reached her neck... he was so close...

She closed her eyes just a bit, and barely stiffled a moan.  
"Ms. Evans..." he trailed again, his breath heavy, cascading down her body.

To an outside, you would see a very aroused man, loosing his cool, and an extremely shy-looking girl, turned on by her professor. The classic school-girl...

Gaining his control, and realize what he had been about to do, Onyx quickly picked his head back up.

In a hurried, and demanding tone, he called, "we must get going back to the castle."

And with that, they left. They went back to the castle, and did not mention their little happenings, not even once.

_xxxx_

Severus (Onyx) got back to his room that night, extremely turned-on.

Never had he thought this would happen with Lily, a mere girl. Of course he had dreamed it, but that was another story...

While thinking about how he would do right this time, try not to mess up, and give his younger self a chance, Severus stroked himself.  
All he could think about was how he would have Lily; he just had to have his Lily this time...

Finally, after exploding onto his belly, he felt relieved.

All the tention in him after the few days, was killing him.

He would do this right...

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

_Ahh! I kinda wrote a lemonie there!:O... kinda... lol... not really... 0.0  
I'll have much more...  
And REMEMBER,_

_THIS IS RATED "M" FOR A REASON!  
So, WHY, would you go to this story, rated "M" thinking it isn't "mature?"_

_I won't go into graphic details (or maybe I will? I don't really know as of yet...tell me in the reviews if you want one? haha XD)_


	5. Chapter 5: Yasmin Dimir

A/N:

Sorry guys! Whoever has been reading- So, I got a new computer! : ) The old one was about 10 years old, and complete, total, junk! I'm happy to say... now I can update more, and I'm probably going to be starting a couple of new stories! YAY! :D

I just got over the stomach flu :/ It seems to be going around, is it not? D:

I'll write more, soon! I'm going to make an outline today. : ) Suggestions, once again- would be freaking awesome. 3

...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...

Lily sat in her dormitory, weeks after the last mind-dwaddling incident with her sensationable, dark, professor.  
She couldn't help but smirk and walk around smiling while she thought about it. Nobody quite seemed to catch on, except for Yasmin. Yasmin was one of Lily's best friends ever, and they even shared a dorm. She wasn't like most people... loud, eccentric, and gypsy-like. She was light complected with dark brown hair, born and made in Romania. She wore long crystals attached to a belt, and her skirt was splotched in glitter. Her hair was very curly, almost poofy, and usually tied in a very dark lavender, shimmery scarf, and she knew. This girl had a knack for knowing what was going on.  
It was very-much like she had a sixth sense!

Late at night, when Lily couldn't sleep, just a couple of days ago, Yasmin had thrown her crimson cover off, and exlaimed quietly, in a fast whisper, asking what was up with Lily. A sheepish reply that nothing was going on out of the ordinary would absolutely not settle this "psychic" friend of hers.

"Tell me Lily, and you know I would never, ever, tell a soul. Cross my heart!" Yasmin had made a motion with her hand going diagonally across her chest, with wide eyes, genuinely curious.

Smiling slightly at her friend, Lily agreed. She knew that Yasmin wouldn't tell a soul, if she asked her not to.

"Okay..." Lily said, jumping slightly in her bed, throwing back the satin covers to sit on top of them.  
She looked around, checking if anybody was awake, and swished a quick silencing spell on the bed.

"So... our new professor; he's absolutely, terrible, amazingly, handsome! to-the-MAX!"

Yasmin looked just a tiny bit surprised at this. "You mean... Onyx?"

The dreamy-eyed expression on her red-headed friend's face said it all.

She suddenly squealed

"TOTALLY!" explaimed Lily.

They went on the rest of that night, planning, plotting, giggling, and just having "girl-talk."


End file.
